he was a sk8r boy
by i-dream-nightmares
Summary: based of of Avril Lavigne's soing sk8er boi all human please review this is my second fanfic harsh reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i own nothing!! All owned my the amazing SM!

This is my 2nd fanfic losely based on the song sk8 boi by avril lavigne love that song3 please tell me what u think so review review review!

~Bella~

Wow was all i could think as i looked at the most amazing guy I've ever seen Edward Cullen i wanted to date him so bad! But i can't my best friend Rosalie Hale looked down on him and i knew that meant i had to do the same sigh so not fair those dreamy green eyes were all i could think about sometimes that messy halo of bronze hair those god like looks the skater punk clothes just plan wow

~Edward~

wow Bella swan what a beautiful girl with her mahogany brown hair chocolate brown eyes so lovely i could think of nothing else but her way to often if Emmett and Jasper knew i would never live this down tough Edward Cullen in love sounds crazy but oh so true. Something about her just made me melt "wow real manly Cullen" i thought to myself there was something i had to do i had to make her mine and now i was gonna try

~Bella~

Oh my god he was walking this way! What do i do, what do i do!? "Wow he looks incredible!" i thought to myself completely remarkable then he spoke 9 words i thought he would never speak "Bella swan will u go to prom with me?

Soooooo? Wat do u think? I know its short but i want 2 know wat u think b4 i write more 3 good comments it continues 3 bad 1s it stops deal? So review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

thank u to all my reviewers and the ppl that have added this story to there favs!! now to the story!

~bella~

i couldnt breath the look on rose's face was of pure fury i could tell she wanted nothing more then me to scream no in Edwards beautiful face and laugh at his ignorence of asking me but i was speechless my mouth a O of pure shock i didnt know what to say i could say i wanted to say yes oh god how i wanted to say yes but i knew i would get 1 of roses signature evil glares and that thought was soooo scary i could have screamed and edward was still standing there in all his lovelyness waiting for a answer my mind screamed "_grow a back bone swan! say yes u know u want him fxck rose say yes!!!_" my logical side of my brain screamed **"say no she'll kill u dont u want to live till graduation!?****" **the answer to that question was yes yes i wanted to live but my unlogical part of my brain won out and before i could stop it the word "yes" passed thru my lips and rose looked at me shock betrayl and fury flashed in her eyes fury soon took over and she was screaming and he was smiling? "OMG BELLA YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!? PLEASE TELL ME UR KIDDING HIM?! LOOK AT HIM!!" i smiled at edward tuneing out the rest of the world i didnt even hear rose's rant

~edward~

when i heard that one small word my world changed she said yes! the world was brighter the birds were singing some where a blonde was bitching but i didnt hear it bella the most beautiful creature on this earth said yes to me! i was going to prom with bella swan no wonder her name was bella she was the reincarnation of pure beauty! the blonde rose? i think i didnt really care my smile was for bella and hers was idenical 2 mine wide and brilliant was i worth that smile of course not but then a huge and slender figure invaded my line of vision "excuse us we need to steal -go-lucky here" emmett said i shot him daggers but the blonde's eyes softened "hi there im Rosalie" she said as she raised a hand up and held it out to emmett he smiled like the idiot he could be and kissed it she smiled and giggled bella was watching me when i caught her eye she blushed and looked to the ground i smiled her blush was adorable hesitantly i put a finger under her chin and looked in her eyes and smiled jasper was the odd man out looking across the parking lot at my twin sister alice hes always had a thing for her ince we were kids she never caught on but i knew she liked him to i knew that me and alice were tight i knew all of her secrets and she knew all of mine it had always been that way since birth we told each other everything and never anyone else i had to tell her about me and bella she knew i liked her and she had wanted to help me l=find out if she liked me 2 but that would end badly i knew it


	3. Chapter 3

oh my sprinkles i freakin love u guys!! i put the last chapter up bout a hour ago check my email had like 2 reviews and 2 favs u all are great ur support means so much i wuv u all ill type up another chapter asap *hugz 2 all reviews*


End file.
